


Firstie

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snape100, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is interrupted on the train</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firstie

**Author's Note:**

> For Snape100 prompt #621: "Snape and Wizarding Families: The Blacks"

"Ooh, ickle firstie!" A brunette girl declared, slamming open the train compartment door. Severus jumped, almost dropping his book.

"Ex-Excuse me?"

"Bella, leave the boy alone." Another girl said from behind the first. "Go find Narcissa and Lucius."

"Yes, Prefect Andromeda. Right away, Prefect Andromeda!" The first girl - Bella - huffed and left.

The second girl moved into sight. "What's your name, firstie?"

"Severus Snape," he replied quickly.

"Right. First rule: don't sit alone. C'mon; I'll introduce you to my cousin."

Severus wasn't alone; he was waiting for Lily, but he knew better than to argue. "Alright." He obediently followed along.


End file.
